L'homme miroir
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Et si le grand Lord Voldemort avait fait d'autres choix ce jour là ? Et si personne n'en avait eu conscience jusqu'à avoir la preuve sous les yeux ?


**Titre** : L'homme miroir

**Rating** : M (pas de lemon, mais scènes de meurtres)

**Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi

**Disclaimer** : Pour votre plus grande déception (j'en suis sûre), je ne suis pas JKR. Si cela avait été le cas, les morts de cette guerre n'auraient pas été Sirius, Severus et Remus. Non… Ron, Molly et Narcissa à la limite… Mouhaha

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Et si le grand Lord Voldemort avait fait d'autres choix ce jour là ? Et si personne n'en avait eu conscience jusqu'à avoir la preuve sous les yeux ?

**NdA **: C'est un OS un peu différent de d'habitude, que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, uniquement pour l'un des passages que vous allez lire (si vous ne quittez pas la lecture avant la fin xD) J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira malgré son approche un peu spéciale.

**Bêta** : merci à LessaWatberg d'avoir corrigé cette histoire malgré son emploi du temps chargé et à Pauu-aya de l'avoir lu en priorité pour me rassurer sur sa cohérence.

* * *

Lord Voldemort se tenait devant son assemblée de Mangemorts.

Ce jour était un grand jour, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne sache pourquoi. Depuis la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur la famille Potter, sa puissance n'avait fait que croître. Il avait pris le contrôle du pays et avait nommé son bras droit, Lucius Malfoy, comme Ministre. L'un de ses Mangemorts les plus dévoués, Severus Snape, avait quant à lui été élevé au rang de directeur de Poudlard, après la défaite d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le Lord était un homme froid, cruel, et vil. Cependant, depuis le 31 octobre 1981, le jour sombre pour la communauté sorcière qui avait perdu deux membres puissants de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'homme avait changé.

Il torturait de moins en moins, ou en tous cas, plus jamais pour le plaisir et semblait moins radical. Au fur et à mesure, ses changements étaient devenus de plus en plus flagrants.

Personne au monde ne savait ce qui s'était passé chez les Potter, mais Severus était persuadé que là était l'explication de la modification du comportement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le potionniste avait aperçu le changement lorsque, trois ans plus tard, il avait été appelé dans le bureau du Lord. Pendant plus de quatre ans, à partir du moment où il avait révélé la prophétie jusqu'à cette convocation, il avait cultivé une haine féroce pour cet homme, l'homme qui avait assassiné sa chère Lily. Alors qu'il se nourrissait de cette haine qui s'insinuait dans la moindre de ses cellules, Voldemort avait expliqué son geste.

Lord Voldemort s'était excusé à demi mot auprès de lui pour ne pas avoir respecté sa promesse. Il lui a expliqué que, dans sa folie, il avait laissé le choix à Lily Potter, à plusieurs reprises, mais qu'elle avait fait ce que toute mère faisait : elle avait protégé son fils. Le Lord avait admis qu'il aurait pu faire autrement et qu'en ces temps de guerre, la magie noire avait fait naître le trouble dans son esprit.

Depuis ce jour, il avait paru plus sain mentalement et avait voulu aplanir les choses avec son Mangemort dévoué.

Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, Severus, d'abord vindicatif, avait ouvert son coeur comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, et avait parlé de Lily Potter. Contre toutes attentes, le Lord s'était montré attentif et avait aidé le Potionniste à gérer ce deuil. Tout ne s'était pas réglé si facilement. Plusieurs mois de discussions plus ou moins tendues avaient abouti à l'acceptation : Lily Potter avait fait son choix. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné alors qu'il s'était excusé à de multiples reprises, et elle avait choisi de se lier avec James Potter, de combattre pour la lumière, de protéger son fils.

Severus avait livré cette prophétie pour défendre des valeurs qu'il pensait juste, il avait fait tout son possible pour l'aider mais Lily avait choisi l'autre camp, pour lequel elle avait donné sa vie.

Le Maître des potions avait donc réussi à surmonter cette épreuve après quelques mois. La perte resterait à tout jamais gravée dans son coeur, mais il l'avait acceptée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ensuite aménagé un nouveau laboratoire dans son manoir, incluant des ustensiles et des ingrédients d'une rareté exceptionnelle, lui laissant des possibilités sans limite pour les expérimentations de potions.

Finalement, avec le nouveau caractère du Lord, sa nouvelle fonction chez les Mangemorts, son statut de Potionniste officiel et de directeur de Poudlard, Severus avait calmé sa rage et avait revu ses positions sur le clan des ténèbres. Bien que le Lord avait manifestement connu une période trouble, il était revenu plus fort, plus convaincant, plus… Juste ?

Si Voldemort restait un homme cruel, il n'y avait plus de réunion où le seul but était la torture, plus de massacre, plus de carnage. Juste une dictature sévère qui permettait à tout le monde de rentrer dans le rang. Abaisser les Moldus à la place qui leur était due et élever les sorciers, redonner du crédit aux créatures magiques. Voilà ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait.

Lorsque Severus avait proposé d'espionner pour la lumière, il l'avait fait seulement pour protéger Lily. Il ne croyait pas à leurs idéaux. Maintenant, il se sentait à sa place aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui lui faisait office de mentor, et du Ministre de la magie, Lucius Malfoy, son meilleur ami.

Severus, debout dans la grande salle de réunion du manoir et face au Lord Noir, réfléchissait à ces seize dernières années en attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole. Le Maître avait convoqué un rassemblement spécial et il était curieux, comme tout le monde, de savoir pourquoi.

« Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tous, j'ai une annonce à faire, » commença le Lord. « Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. »

Un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage d'homme mûr. Le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui. Peu importe les magies qu'il utilisait, il ne semblait pas avoir ses soixante dix ans. Durant sa période sombre, son apparence avait étrangement changé. La magie noire l'avait rendue pâle, blafard et il avait perdu une partie de ses cheveux. Cependant, il avait retrouvé son allure normale petit à petit, après le meurtre de la famille Potter. Il reprit :

« Au début des vacances d'été, nous avons accueilli parmi nous de jeunes Mangemorts sortant de leur dernière année de Poudlard, » dit-il en désignant un groupe de jeunes hommes et femmes qui baissèrent la tête en signe de respect. « J'ai aujourd'hui un nouveau membre à vous présenter. »

Les Mangemorts trépignaient presque d'impatience. Qui pouvait bien être la personne qui avait tant d'importance qu'elle rentrait dans le rang des ténèbres dans une cérémonie à part ?

Voldemort leva son bras gauche et, d'un geste élégant, désigna l'endroit vide à côté de lui.

« Je vous présente mon trésor le plus précieux, Syanka ! »

Un trésor ? Lord Voldemort montrait et présentait son plus précieux trésor à tous ses Mangemorts ? N'avait-il pas de crainte au sujet de ce qu'un traître pourrait lui faire ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'un nuage de fumée noire apparut au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, se matérialisa alors devant leurs yeux écarquillés, un jeune homme en tenue de Mangemort. Ils ne virent cependant pas son visage, car il arriva avec un genou et une main à terre, tête baissée. Le tout était légèrement théâtral, mais aussi étrangement envoûtant.

« Syanka ne sera pas un Mangemort comme les autres, » reprit le Lord. « Il sera marqué uniquement parce que je lui ai fait cette promesse pour ses dix-huit ans. Et ce ne sera certainement pas le même tatouage que le vôtre, » déclara-t-il avec l'un de ses rares sourires en regardant le jeune homme se redresser et épousseter ses robes avec grâce et élégance.

Il reprit :

« Non, Syanka n'est pas n'importe quel Mangemort. Il est mon héritier. »

Un tonnerre de chuchotement remplit alors la salle et Voldemort, indulgent pour une fois, leur accorda quelques minutes pour leurs divagations pendant qu'il parlait à l'oreille du jeune homme qui l'avait rejoint.

Il reprit après que Lucius ait demandé le silence à l'assemblée d'un simple coup de canne sonore sur le sol de marbre blanc.

« Vous avez tous parfaitement entendu. Il y a dix-sept ans, Syanka est entré dans ma vie et je l'élève seul depuis ce jour. Il est mon fils. »

Un concert de halètements se fit entendre et le jeune homme releva enfin la tête. L'assistance fut aussitôt hypnotisée par la paire d'yeux verts. Ces yeux étaient presque surnaturels. Ils étaient de la couleur exacte de l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de mort.

Le jeune homme était plutôt petit et mince, mais ce qui choqua les Mangemorts, plus que ses yeux impressionnants, fut son visage, terriblement ressemblant à celui de son père. Il avait le nez droit et légèrement retroussé, un visage fin, des sourcils élégants. Néanmoins, là où les lèvres du Lord étaient fines, celles de son fils étaient pleines et paraissaient douces. Son visage était fermé, insondable.

« Aujourd'hui sera le jour de son initiation. Je vais le marquer, il aura ensuite son masque, puis il prouvera sa valeur. Comme vous l'avez tous fait. »

Une salve d'applaudissements s'ensuivit, couvrant les chuchotements furieux au sujet du nouvel arrivant. Comment Lord Voldemort avait-il pu avoir un fils sans que personne ne s'en soit aperçu ? Comment était-il ? Aussi puissant ? Aussi dur et froid ?

« Syanka enlève ta robe, » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans hésitation et découvrit sans honte son corps fin et souple, couvert simplement d'un pantalon, et faisant saliver une bonne partie de l'assemblée. Il n'y prit cependant pas garde, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son père.

« Ici et maintenant, mon fils, je te nomme héritier, » déclara Voldemort, posant sa baguette entre les omoplates de son fils.

Incantant une longue formule mêlant le latin et le fourchelang, Voldemort fit plusieurs mouvements souples de sa baguette. Les gestes étaient fluides, hypnotisants et une brume noire sortait lentement du fin morceau de bois pour s'insinuer sous la peau laiteuse. Le jeune homme ne se crispa même pas, alors que chacun savait à quel point ces tatouages magiques étaient douloureux.

Sous leurs yeux attentifs, un entrelacs de formes commença à se dessiner pour, après plusieurs minutes, former un immense sombral noir aux yeux blancs au milieu du dos. L'équidé aveugle ruait et semblait déchaîné. Sa forme, pourtant rachitique, suintait la puissance dans une position d'attaque. Ses grandes ailes de chauve-souris s'ouvraient parfois pour le faire paraître plus imposant, plus grand. Autour de lui, des volutes de fumée noire dansaient paresseusement.

Lorsque le Lord eut terminé, il se recula et regarda la foule.

« Mangemorts ! » appela-t-il d'une voix forte. « Vos masques. »

Aussitôt, tous les Mangemorts présents prirent leur baguette pour incanter un sort silencieux. Ils furent alors tous recouverts d'une robe noire à capuchon et d'un masque différent pour chacun d'eux.

Ce sort inventé par le Lord était un petit bijoux de magie. Tous les matériaux connus de ce monde étaient regroupés dans une pièce sans porte du manoir et le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres fouillait au plus profond de chaque être pour en sortir les matériaux les plus appropriés suivant les personnalités.

De ce fait, chaque Mangemort avait un masque unique, reflétant son âme.

Ainsi, Severus avait un masque en acier brossé, rugueux mais parfaitement régulier, à l'exception d'une fêlure, au coin de l'oeil droit, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une larme.

Lucius Malfoy avait un masque lisse en or blanc, incrusté de centaines de petites émeraudes. Il exhibait parfaitement les goûts de luxe de son propriétaire, sa richesse, son amour pour les belles choses et son avidité financière. Ce masque, qu'il arborait fièrement, intimidait autant qu'il émerveillait ses victimes.

Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou, avait un masque en cuir épais, déchiré et taché à certains endroits. C'était brut, rude, tout comme lui. Il était terrifiant même pour les victimes les plus courageuses. Ses dents dépassaient du cuir pour trancher leur cou, signifiant à quel point il aimait les regarder se vider de leur sang.

Celui d'Avery était en pierre, taillé au burin. Tous les masques étaient heureusement charmés de façon à ce que le porteur ne le sente pas et celui-ci était plus léger qu'une plume. Il ressemblait à un grolem, lourd, rude, solide et malgré son gabarit plutôt petit, c'était l'impression que donnait cet homme.

Narcissa Malfoy avait un masque en argent, muni de deux grandes plumes bleues au-dessus du sourcil gauche et d'une multitude de saphirs parsemés. C'était tout en douceur, tout en intelligence, tout en raffinement. Narcissa avait beau être d'une habileté incomparable en duel et d'une cruauté dévastatrice, elle était avant tout une femme élégante et distinguée.

Son fils, Draco Malfoy, portait un masque en fines feuilles d'or froissés qui moulait son visage à la perfection. Il semblait pouvoir se déchirer à tout instant, mais était dur comme la pierre. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient aisément dessus et le faisait briller de mille feux. Non… Draco n'était pas un guerrier comme pouvait l'être son père ou sa mère. Il était un stratège, car chacun des plis de son masque désignait la ligne d'un plan que lui seul connaissait.

Celui de Bellatrix Lestrange était en verre, prouvant qu'elle ne cachait pas son allégeance au Lord et se moquait bien d'être reconnue. Une fragilité feinte et des bords tranchants. Ce masque était simple. C'était elle, tout simplement.

Son époux Rodolphus avait un masque en crâne humain. Un véritable crâne d'homme, dépourvue de toute chair. Rodolphus était à lui seul un présage de mort. Les victimes qui passaient entre ses mains devenaient folles, pensant que la faucheuse leur était apparue.

Rabastan, son frère, ne portait qu'une moitié de masque noir. Tout son côté gauche était révélé, ne laissant aucun doute sur son identité, mais cachant une part de lui, correspondant à la douleur, la mort, la tristesse, l'angoisse.

Ces trois derniers Mangemorts étaient les plus réputés pours les tortures, car si le Lord Noir était maintenant à la tête du pays par le billet de Lucius, il n'en avait pas arrêté pour autant ses activités illégales. Il torturait les opposants au régime dans la plus grande discrétion, prônant publiquement la paix et l'application des lois.

« Syanka… » souffla le Lord, sa voix rebondissant pourtant sur tous les murs de la salle. « Ici, devant tous mes Mangemorts, tu vas recevoir ton masque. Il sera le reflet de ton âme, et t'accompagnera jusqu'à la fin de ta longue vie. Il sera nourri par ta magie, il te représentera, il te cachera, te protégera et il sera une partie de ton engagement envers moi. Tu ne pourras révéler à d'autres le masque de mes serviteurs, comme ils ne pourront révéler le tien. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva à nouveau sa baguette et la posa sur la tête de son héritier, faisant apparaître à nouveau ses robes de Mangemort. Il se concentra rapidement et ferma les yeux.

«_ Larva Falls…_ » murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, ce qui sembla être une cascade d'argent liquide coula sur le visage du jeune homme, moulant son visage, avant de se modeler et de commencer à prendre une forme bombée.

Tous observaient le phénomène, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblerait le masque de l'héritier de ce grand homme qui était leur Maître à tous. Serait-il spectaculaire ? Serait-il terrifiant ? Avec ce sort, ils espéraient avoir un peu plus d'informations sur la personnalité de ce mystérieux jeune homme.

Après quelques secondes, le masque se révéla enfin.

Il était lisse et bombé, incroyablement simple, voir minimaliste. Il y avait deux trous pour les yeux et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de notable. C'était presque… décevant, pour ceux qui attendait un héritier spectaculaire. Le plus surprenant, était en réalité l'aspect de ce masque.

C'était un miroir.

Un miroir parfait.

Le Lord s'approcha de son fils et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, un sourire presque tendre sur le visage, coupant le souffle à plusieurs de ses Mangemorts.

« Exactement toi, » murmura-t-il. « Je ne pouvais imaginer mieux pour toi. »

Il recula à nouveau et parla fort, pour être entendu de tous.

« Maintenant, tu vas prouver ta valeur. Il a été porté à mon attention qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous. »

Des murmures furieux recommencèrent dans les rangs de Mangemorts. Beaucoup d'entre eux tremblaient, de peur d'être accusé à tort.

Lucius regarda autour de lui et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Severus qui avait l'air aussi surpris que lui.

Il était rare que quelqu'un ose trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci avait pris bien trop d'importance dans la communauté actuelle. Il avait trop de pouvoir, trop de suiveurs, trop d'informations. Ceux qui avaient la chance d'être dans son cercle y restaient et profitaient des avantages que cela leur offrait.

« Peter, » souffla le Lord, fixant son regard sur le membre le plus tremblant de son assemblée.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il enleva le masque de l'homme terrifié.

« Il parait que tu as été approché par le vieux fou, l'amoureux des Moldus, Dumbledore. »

« Non… » pleura Peter, tombant à genoux sur le sol de pierre. « Non mon Seigneur… »

« Me traiterais-tu de menteur ? »

« Non ! Non… Je vous pense juste… Mal informé, » gémit l'homme à terre.

« Je suis parfaitement informé. J'ai moi-même assisté à votre échange, » susurra le Lord Noir. « Ce que je ne comprends pas Peter, c'est que tu es le plus peureux de mes ouailles. Qu'a-t-il pu te promettre pour que tu acceptes de me trahir… »

« Non… Ce n'est pas- »

« Syanka, » déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se tournant vers son fils, ignorant son serviteur. « Pour prouver ta valeur, tu devras le tuer. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, le jeune homme disparut, sans avoir fait un mouvement et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était devant Peter, et le redressait brutalement, une main empoignant son col.

Lorsque Peter fut à sa hauteur, tous eurent l'impression que le temps s'était figé. Le visage de l'homme qui ressemblait étrangement à un rat se reflétait dans le masque de l'héritier de Voldemort. Seuls ses yeux étaient remplacés par les deux billes vertes de la couleur de l'Avada. Ceux de son meurtrier.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, Peter émit un petit bruit de gorge et tous purent voir le sang couler de sa gorge. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite, que la tête de Peter bascula en arrière, laissant voir l'entaille profonde qui avait été faite sans que personne ne le remarque, allant du dessous d'une oreille à l'autre.

Le corps de Peter s'écroula au sol, vidant son sang à grands jets sur les pierres du manoir et faisant résonner des bruits de succion écoeurants. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, regardant son oeuvre avec une sorte de fascination morbide.

Après un instant, un bruit de mains frappant lentement l'une contre l'autre retentit dans la salle. Sous les yeux stupéfaits des Mangemorts, le Lord Noir applaudissait lentement la performance de son fils.

« Vous voyez, » dit-il ensuite. « C'est là toute la beauté de ce garçon. Il a l'air profondément innocent et pourtant, il vient d'attaquer sauvagement ce mécréant. Syanka est un expert en légilimencie. Avant de mourir, Peter a subi des heures de supplice, a regardé sa vie d'un bout à l'autre et surtout, il s'est vu mourir, » dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Severus observa le jeune homme qui s'était retourné et regardait son père, les yeux plein d'admiration, en même temps qu'une profonde lassitude.

C'était terrifiant et à la fois fascinant qu'un homme si jeune puisse tuer de sang froid et fasse preuve d'autant de puissance. La légilimencie était déjà un art compliqué, mais pouvoir envoyer des heures de tortures en si peu de temps était exceptionnel. Severus en était capable, mais pas sans souffrance et depuis quelques années seulement.

Le Lord reprit la parole :

« Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que Syanka est à présent l'un des nôtres. »

Des exclamations de joie et des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la demeure. Après ce petit tour de force et cette nouvelle ahurissante de l'existence d'un héritier, les Mangemorts étaient survoltés. Syanka était simplement au milieu d'eux, l'air complètement absent, regardant simplement les buffets de nourriture apparaître grâce aux elfes.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais voir Lucius et Severus dans mon bureau, » déclara le Lord Noir avant de partir, enjambant le corps de Pettigrow sans considération.

Les deux hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas et furent surpris lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par Syanka qui, son masque toujours en place, se mit à leur hauteur pour marcher à leurs côtés. Lucius qui voulait parler à son meilleur ami de la choquante nouvelle, se contenta d'un coup d'oeil suggestif.

« Syanka ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le voyant entrer dans le bureau. « Tu ne restes pas avec les autres ? »

« Trop de bruit… » marmonna le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit sa baguette, qui était d'une teinte tellement claire qu'elle était presque blanche, et dissipa son masque. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil et tenta de s'asseoir, mais un sortilège le percuta de plein fouet et il se retrouva suspendu par un pied, la tête en bas.

« Sya, » dit le Lord Noir d'une voix froide. « As-tu déjà oublié les bonnes manières ? Pas de sang sur mes sièges. »

Le jeune homme, toujours à l'envers, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur. Avec un geste de baguette, il fit disparaître sa robe, ce qui le laissa en pantalon en toile noire. Severus et Lucius se rendirent compte à ce moment-là qu'il était pieds nus depuis le départ.

« C'est bon comme ça ? » grogna-t-il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva simplement un sourcil et annula son sortilège, laissant tomber lourdement son fils sur le fauteuil. Celui-ci grogna à nouveau en se redressant sur le siège. Cependant, il ne s'assit pas de façon normale, comme le firent Severus et Lucius sur les chaises face au bureau, il se percha précairement sur l'accoudoir et fit venir un livre qu'il ouvrit négligemment.

« Bien, » dit le Lord Noir en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Je voulais justement vous parler de Sya. »

« Comment devons-nous l'appeler mon Seigneur ? » demanda curieusement Lucius.

« Vous l'appellerez comme vous le voudrez. Syanka, Sya, mon Prince, peu importe. Mais vous arrêterez parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, » grogna le jeune homme sans relever le nez de son grimoire.

« Pardon mon Prince, » déclara Lucius d'une voix de velours.

« Vous comprendrez pourquoi je l'ai caché tout ce temps, » ricana le Lord Noir. « Il est un mélange de folie, d'agressivité et de calme. Sans parler du fait qu'il soit complètement hermétique aux bonnes manières, comme le prouve sa posture actuelle. C'est de ma faute, je lui ai appris à faire ce qu'il voulait, à ne jamais plier, à se moquer du jugement, et il le met en pratique de façon merveilleuse. »

Les deux Mangemorts ne surent quoi répondre, alors ils se contentèrent d'attendre la suite du discours.

« Lucius, je vais avoir besoin de toi en tant que Ministre pour l'intégrer à la communauté anglaise. Je veux qu'il obtienne des papiers, un permis de transplanage, et tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Tout cela dans un temps record. Peut-être qu'un poste au Ministère serait acceptable. »

« Bien mon Seigneur, » répondit Lucius. « Je vais néanmoins avoir besoin de quelques papiers et informations complémentaires. »

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Son acte de naissance par exemple. »

« Il n'en a pas, » grogna le Lord Noir. « Il a été élevé en Roumanie, les règles ne sont pas les mêmes qu'ici. Il n'y avait que très peu de papier. Je n'en n'ai aucun avant ses dix-huit mois. »

« Je peux toujours en créer un, » songea Lucius à voix haute. « Mais pour cela, je dois déclarer qu'il est né en Angleterre. »

« Ca tombe bien, c'est le cas, » déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius sortit sa baguette de sa canne en argent et fit apparaître un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Il lança ensuite un sort à celle-ci pour qu'elle prenne note des informations reçues.

« Date de naissance ? » demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

« 31 octobre 1980, » répondit le jeune homme de son siège.

« Lieu ? »

« Peu importe, » grogna le Lord. « Tu n'auras qu'à mettre Londres. »

Lucius acquiesça et demanda ensuite :

« Père ? »

« Tom Marvolo Riddle. »

Lucius tiqua mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait jamais connu le véritable nom de son Maître.

« Mère ? »

« Inconnue. »

« Nom complet de l'enfant. »

« Syanka Salazar Riddle. »

« Sexe ? »

« Oui, » ricana Sya derrière eux.

« Tais-toi mon garçon, » grogna Tom.

Syanka n'y prit pas garde et continua :

« S'il faut des précisions, ajoutez : gros. »

« Je vais te laver la bouche avec du savon, » prévint le Lord Noir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lucius. « C'est de toute évidence un homme. »

« Je pense que ce sera suffisant pour falsifier un acte de naissance… Je ne sais pas encore de quoi je pourrais avoir besoin. »

« J'ai quelques copies de documents qui pourront être utile, » dit Tom.

Il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit un parchemin qu'il tendit à Lucius. Celui-ci le lut rapidement, écarquillant les yeux.

Syanka Riddle était diplômé par le Ministère Roumain et avait obtenu la note maximale de son année, avec les honneurs. Il avait obtenu Optimal à chacun de ses ASPIC et dans bien plus de matières qu'il était possible de le faire à Poudlard. Non seulement dans celles de base comme les potions, la métamorphose et les sortilèges, mais aussi dans les études secondaires comme l'astronomie et les runes. Le plus surprenant dans ses résultats était l'apparition des matières qu'ils n'étudiaient pas habituellement comme l'alchimie et la médicomagie.

« Comment... ? » demanda Lucius.

« Sya a eu des tuteurs dès son plus jeune âge, » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Il n'a pas commencé à apprendre la magie a onze ans comme la plupart d'entre nous. Il était très calme, apprenait vite. A dix ans, il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les runes. »

Syanka ricana et tous se tournèrent vers lui pour le regarder :

« Avoir un père sans arrêt absent à cause de son travail, ou devrais-je dire, de sa conquête du monde, n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour optimiser mon développement affectif, » dit-il.

Severus regarda le jeune homme qui était toujours perché sur son siège et réfléchit aux années précédentes. Effectivement, il était rare que le Lord Noir ne soit pas au Quartier Général à planifier une quelconque manœuvre. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des périodes où il avait disparu sans dire un mot, mais tous avaient secrètement pensé à une maîtresse ou un amant. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer un enfant…

« Oui, je n'ai pas été présent pour toi Sya. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que l'amour et toutes ses balivernes ne sont pas dans mes compétences. »

« Je sais père, » dit simplement le jeune homme avant de retourner à sa lecture.

« Bien, » conclut Tom. « Voici aussi son permis de transplanage roumain, » dit-il en tendant un autre parchemin.

Lucius s'en saisit et le parcourut brièvement du regard.

« Voici aussi diverses lettres de recommandations, certificats de stages et une copie de son casier judiciaire. Je compte sur toi pour lui trouver un travail Lucius. »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui- »

Lucius s'interrompit avant de faire l'erreur de parler du jeune homme comme s'il n'était pas là. Il se tourna sur sa chaise et le regarda.

« Que voudriez-vous faire comme travail ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peu importe, » répondit Syanka. « Des potions, des enquêtes, des mystères, je veux bien être professeur ou même apprenti… n'importe quoi tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de rester dans un bureau à tamponner des papiers. »

« Bien, » dit Lucius en se relevant, mettant tous ses papiers sous son bras. « Je vais prendre congé si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection. »

« Pas la moindre, » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais fut interrompu par son Maître.

« Pas toi Severus. J'ai quelques informations à te révéler. »

Lucius jeta un œil à son ami avant de se détourner et de sortir du bureau.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut seul avec son fils et l'un de ses plus précieux Mangemorts, il sortit sa baguette pour lancer des sorts de silence sur la pièce afin d'être sûr que rien ne s'ébruite.

« Bien, » dit-il en posant sa baguette à côté de lui. « Je sais que, comme tous les autres, tu te demandes d'où vient cet enfant. Mais toi plus que les autres a le droit de savoir. »

« Pourquoi moi, mon Seigneur ? »

« Car j'ai une mission à te confier. »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Tu devras veiller sur Syanka, » déclara Tom, regardant son Mangemort droit dans les yeux. « Comprends moi, il est tout à fait capable de se défendre seul, mais il a aussi tendance à se mettre dans des situations dangereuses. C'est comme si… La mort le cherchait où qu'il aille. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux et se tourna pour voir le jeune homme qui lisait toujours tranquillement. Il semblait dans son monde, inconscient de la discussion qui se déroulait, mais le Potionniste savait que la vérité était tout autre.

« Pour le protéger efficacement, tu vas devoir savoir qui il est. En réalité, je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes d'une autre façon. Si tu dois le côtoyer souvent, je veux que tu saches tout. »

« Tout ? »

« Sya n'est pas mon fils biologique. Je l'ai adopté par le sang, le jour où je l'ai rencontré. »

Severus haleta, regardant à nouveau Syanka qui semblait ne pas s'en soucier.

« Je suppose, » commença Tom. « Que tu as remarqué quelle date il a donné pour son anniversaire. Ce n'est pas par hasard. »

« Lily… » souffla Severus.

« En effet. Le jour où je suis allé chez les Potter, j'ai tué James sans aucune hésitation. Je suis monté dans la chambre d'enfant pour trouver Lily qui faisait barrage de son corps. Je lui ai proposé plusieurs fois de s'éloigner, mais elle a refusé. Lorsque son corps s'est écroulé, j'ai pu voir l'enfant dans son petit lit à barreau. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une pause pour observer son fils qui n'avait pas bougé. Il se souvenait de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Ses yeux rouges avaient croisé les deux billes vertes et brillantes de l'enfant, et il avait ressenti plus de choses que depuis plusieurs années.

« Je n'ai pu m'y résoudre, » souffla-t-il. « Ce n'était pas de la faiblesse, mais… J'avais ce sentiment que cet enfant était important pour la suite des évènements. J'ai levé ma baguette et je l'ai vu me défier du regard. Ce petit mécréant n'avait pas peur. Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu sourire brièvement. Alors, je lui ai lancé un sort pour l'endormir. Je l'ai fait léviter, puis je suis parti, l'emmenant avec moi. »

« C'est… » bafouilla Severus. « Syanka est Harry Potter… »

« Harry Potter n'est plus, » grogna Tom. « Il est, et restera Syanka Riddle, mon fils et le descendant de Serpentard. »

Severus se leva et, de façon totalement incontrôlable, alla jusqu'au fauteuil occupé par Sya. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme qui avait relevé la tête. Il voulait voir ses yeux. Ses yeux magnifiques qui l'avaient toujours fascinés. Ceux de Lily.

Sya avait les mêmes.

Les deux orbes verts paraissaient trop intenses pour ce jeune visage et Severus se demanda comment il n'avait pas réalisé plus tôt. Comment il n'avait pas réalisé que cet homme était le fils de Lily

« Lily… » murmura-t-il.

Le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux, comme s'ils étaient les seuls au monde. Severus regarda Sya pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et le vit baisser lentement la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était… Exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Comme il avait imaginé un baiser avec Lily. Ses lèvres étaient douces, moelleuses, avaient un goût de rosée. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fermé les yeux et ce fut lorsque Sya se recula, qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il recula précipitamment et tomba en arrière, le séant sur le sol, haletant lourdement.

Levant la tête, il regarda Sya qui l'observait avec un sourire légèrement suffisant.

« Alors ? » demanda celui-ci. « C'était comme tu l'avais imaginé ? » demanda-t-il.

Avant que Severus ne puisse même réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait répondre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la parole. Le Potionniste avait totalement oublié sa présence.

« Laisse-le tranquille Sya… Severus n'est plus lui-même lorsqu'il est question de Lily Evans. »

« Je suis désolé mon Seigneur, » haleta le Potionniste, regardant toujours le jeune homme.

« Ne t'excuse pas, » balaya Tom. « Sya aime jouer avec les gens. Trouver leur faiblesse… Il connaît tout de son passé et je lui ai parlé de toi. Il sait que ta faiblesse était Lily Evans et ses beaux yeux verts. Je pensais pourtant que tu avais fait ton deuil. »

« C'est le cas, » grogna Severus en se relevant péniblement. « C'est juste… »

« Je ne te demande pas d'explication. Il est ce qu'il est et je le connais suffisamment bien. Ne te laisse pas avoir par son visage d'ange, Sya est avant tout le fils d'un mage noir. »

« Bien, » répondit sombrement Severus. « Puis-je partir ? »

« J'avais d'autres chose à te dire, mais nous verrons cela plus tard. La journée à été suffisamment éprouvante pour chacun de nous. »

Severus acquiesça, lança un dernier regard à Syanka qui lui souriait toujours et sortit du bureau. Comme il l'avait évidemment prévu, Lucius l'attendait de l'autre côté.

« Alors ? » murmura-t-il, suivant son allure dans les couloirs.

« Alors… cet homme est… fou, » répondit Severus.

« Lequel ? » gloussa Lucius.

« Le fils est indéniablement plus fou que le père. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Il m'a embrassé… » déclara Severus en s'arrêtant subitement, les poings serrés.

« Il… Quoi ? » haleta Lucius.

« Tu as bien entendu. »

« Pourquoi le ferait-il ? »

« Si je le savais… Il a les yeux verts tu sais… » murmura Severus. « Il connaît mes… penchants. Je suppose qu'il voulait me déstabiliser. »

Il y eut un silence alors que les deux hommes se faisaient face dans l'un des couloirs du manoir. Certains Mangemorts passèrent à côté d'eux et Lucius attendit qu'ils s'éloignent pour parler enfin, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Comment était-ce ? »

« Divin, » grogna Severus, reprenant sa route.

« Vraiment ? J'aimerais essayer, » répondit Lucius.

« Je te le déconseille fortement. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était malsain ! » cria Severus en se tournant vers son ami. « C'était incroyablement malsain cette façon de m'embrasser, de me faire céder à mes pulsions, de me donner le contrôle tout en contrôlant parfaitement les évènements ! Il jouait ! Tel un marionnettiste. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui... »

Severus se souvint à nouveau de son sourire. Il y avait un côté blanc, naïf, innocent, angélique sur son visage, mais il y avait aussi un côté noir, fou, violent, dangereux. C'était hautement déstabilisant de se retrouver face à ce jeune homme, mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander… Pourquoi ? Comment ?

« Franchement… » ricana Lucius. « Il est évident que quelque chose ne va pas chez lui. Il a été élevé par l'un des hommes les plus cruel de ce monde. Imagine un peu son enfance… coupé du monde, bercé par les leçons, voyant son seul parent une fois par mois… »

« Le Lord Noir à l'air de l'aimer… »

Lucius ricana à nouveau.

« Penses-tu qu'il en soit capable ? » demanda-t-il en marchant vers la Salle des Cheminettes pour enfin s'occuper de sa mission.

.oOo.

Lucius marchait dans les couloirs du Quartier Général des Mangemorts, lisant la liste qu'il avait reçue un peu plus tôt.

Son assistante, Daphnée Greengrasse, avait répertorié tous les postes à pourvoir au Ministère, et possiblement accessibles pour Syanka Riddle. Il avait de tels compétences qu'il était éligible pour presque toutes les fonctions.

Lucius regardait chaque proposition en se dirigeant vers la chambre du jeune homme pour les lui soumettre. Il se demandait laquelle attirerait plus son attention. Il était à quelques mètres de la porte vers laquelle il se dirigeait, lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un.

« Aïe ! » grogna cette personne en percutant le sol.

Lucius qui n'avait subi qu'un simple déséquilibre, se redressa et baissa les yeux.

« Miss Greengrasse ? » dit-il en levant l'un de ses sourcils fins.

« Mon… Monsieur le Ministre ? » haleta-t-elle.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je… » dit-elle en essayant de refermer son chemisier à moitié déboutonné.

Lucius plissa les yeux en regardant son manège, puis leva la tête en direction de la porte entrouverte qu'il savait être celle de Syanka.

« Je vous pensais plus intelligente que cela Miss Greengrass. Ne saviez-vous pas que le jeune homme que vous venez de chevaucher était bien plus important dans la hiérarchie que moi-même ? »

« Je… » bafouilla-t-elle, rouge de honte.

« Vous venez de me mettre dans une position forte embarrassante. Les retombées de cette escapade charnelle pourrait être préjudiciable pour mon poste de Ministre. »

« Je vous assure que- » commença la jeune fille.

« Vous êtes virée » la coupa Lucius.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, ni même un regard, il la dépassa et se posta devant la porte. Il frappa trois coups et regarda le battant s'ouvrir un peu plus sous les chocs consécutifs. A travers l'interstice, il pouvait voir Syanka étalé sur ses draps. Il était nu et couché sur le ventre, ses longs cheveux d'ébène étaient étalés sur les oreillers qui cachait l'un de ses bras qu'il avait glissé en dessous. Il respirait lentement, si bien que Lucius pensa brièvement qu'il était en train de dormir. Il allait refermer la porte lorsque le jeune homme prit la parole :

« Tu en veux encore ? » demanda-t-il avec insolence.

Il se tourna, emportant les draps pour couvrir ses parties intimes et sourit lorsqu'il vit qui était à sa porte.

« Oh… C'est vous ? » dit-il nonchalamment. « Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi demandé. Bien, laissez-moi quelques minutes et nous pourrons grimper aux rideaux. »

« Aussi alléchante que soit cette offre, » ricana Lucius en refermant la porte derrière lui, passant un regard langoureux sur la forme de son interlocuteur. « Je me vois dans l'obligation de la décliner. Je suis ici à la demande de votre père. »

« Si ça concerne la mission, j'y vais dans un quart d'heure. Mon garde du corps est censé senséme retrouver ici dans dix minutes. »

« Je ne sais pas en quoi concerne votre mission. J'étais ici pour vous apporter la liste des postes pour lesquels vous pourrez postuler avec mes recommendations. »

« Oh… Et bien le troisième en partant de la fin, » déclara Sya sans même y jeter un oeil.

« Donc… » dit lentement Lucius en regardant la liste. « Vous voudriez travailler au département des retraites et allocations ? »

« Il semblerait que le hasard ne soit pas toujours de bon conseil, » ricana le jeune homme en se redressant et s'asseyant enfin, prenant le soin de maintenir le drap en place.

Il tendit la main et saisit le parchemin, regardant les mots d'un oeil désintéressé.

« Cette liste ne recense que les emplois du Ministère. Elle ne prend pas en compte les apprentissages à Poudlard par exemple, ni même du très récent poste d'assistant du Ministre qui vient de se libérer, » déclara Lucius avec un sourire désabusé.

Syanka se redressa alors, intéressé.

« Vous avez renvoyé cette… Renée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » ricana Lucius. « Vous couchez avec cette femme sans même connaître son prénom. »

« A quoi bon ? » répondit Sya. « Elle m'a appelé "Lucius" pendant l'heure que j'ai passé avec elle, » dit-il avec un sourire perfide.

Lucius grogna de malaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors.

« Peu importe, » souffla-t-il.

« Alors, je pourrais être votre assistant ? » demanda Syanka.

« Je ne pense pas que votre père l'approuve, » répondit durement Lucius.

« Et alors ? Mon père m'a appris que je valais mieux que les autres, que j'étais au dessus des lois et que rien n'était impossible. En d'autres termes, je fais ce que je veux, » dit doucement Syanka en se relevant, faisant tomber son drap dans un même mouvement.

Lucius fit de son mieux pour ne pas se retourner. Il en avait vu suffisamment jusqu'à maintenant. Il allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Severus soucieux. Celui-ci releva la tête et écarquilla brièvement les yeux en voyant l'accoutrement de Syanka - ou plutôt son manque d'accoutrement - et la présence de Lucius.

« Pardon, » dit-il d'une voix froide. « Peut-être que j'interromps quelque chose… »

Lucius ne répondit pas et se tourna vers le jeune homme, résolu à ne pas descendre son regard plus bas que ses épaules.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez bien compte de la rigueur nécessaire pour ce travail, » dit-il calmement. « Mon assistant est comme mon ombre, il s'occupe de mon emploi du temps, gère mes rendez-vous et les prépare. Il écrit parfois mes discours, appelle mon épouse quand je suis trop pris par mon travail pour rentrer à la maison. Un assistant vérifie que je ne sois pas à court de café, de thé ou que je puisse avoir un repas le midi quand je suis obligé de rester à mon bureau. Un assistant n'a plus de vie personnelle, car si un incident survint en plein milieu de la nuit, je viendrai moi-même le tirer du lit, peu importe avec qui il le partage. »

Syanka n'avait pas perdu son sourire, toujours aussi nu, et toujours pas gêné par sa vulnérabilité présumée, il se contenta de faire quelques pas en direction du Ministre et se posta devant lui.

« Je crois que c'est vous qui ne vous rendez pas bien compte de qui je suis, » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Je suis Syanka pour vous. Je suis Sya pour mon père. Je suis le prince pour certains des Mangemorts. Je suis un jeune homme avide sexe pour d'autres. Je suis Monsieur Riddle pour les membres du Ministère. Je suis un meurtrier pour l'homme que je vais tuer ce soir. Je suis un enfant qui aime les sucreries pour Lilas, l'elfe qui m'a élevé. »

D'un geste vif et sans baguette, Syanka fit apparaître sa robe de Mangemort qui se déroula lentement le long de son corps. D'un autre mouvement, il fit apparaître son masque, faisant voir à Lucius son propre reflet. Comme à chaque fois, seuls ses yeux étaient remplacés par les billes vertes de son interlocuteur.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence lourd, Syanka reprit la parole :

« Je peux être n'importe qui. Je peux être qui vous voulez mais avant tout, je peux être qui je veux. Et ce que je veux aujourd'hui, c'est être votre assistant. »

« Hum... Bien, » répondit Lucius d'une voix rauque après s'être raclé la gorge. « Je vais envisager cette possibilité et m'entretenir avec votre père. »

Lucius fit un petit signe de tête en direction du jeune homme, lança un regard mi-surpris mi-inquiet à Severus et partit en direction de son bureau pour ressasser la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Hé bien, » gloussa Syanka. « Je crois que c'est la première fois que je passe un entretien d'embauche entièrement nu. »

« Le plus perturbant dans cette phrase est le "je crois"... » soupira Severus.

« Nous y allons ? » demanda le jeune homme, faisant abstraction de la réflexion du directeur de Poudlard.

« Et où ? » s'énerva Severus. « Où allons-nous ? Pourquoi ne suis-je au courant de rien ? Pourquoi la seule instruction que j'ai est de vous suivre et de vous protéger ? » demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Syanka. « Je sais juste qui je dois assassiner. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Et qui devez-vous as- » commença Severus.

Il fut coupé par le jeune homme qui s'exclama :

« Mince ! J'ai oublié de prévenir Lucius ! »

Sya se précipita sur sa table de chevet et attrapa la baguette qui s'y trouvait. Il la brandit et dit doucement :

« Expecto Patronum. »

Aussitôt, un petit animal bleuté jaillit de sa baguette, projetant des étincelles dans tous les coins de la pièce. Avec un nouveau mouvement, il envoya la bête traverser le mur, à la recherche de Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce que- » commença Severus.

« Venez, » le coupa Syanka.

Il attrapa sa main et transplana instantanément. La sensation rendit Severus nauséeux. Il détestait le transplanage d'escorte. Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation et en ce moment précis, il ne l'avait pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit que Severus ne connaissait pas. La maison qui leur faisait face paraissait être celle d'un noble. Elle était grande, le jardin était entretenu et par les fenêtres, malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir de lourd rideaux comme dans les anciens manoirs.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« La résidence de Madame Bones, » répondit Sya.

Sa baguette toujours en main, il commença à incanter des formules que Severus ne connaissait pas. Sa diction était parfaite, ses mouvements fluides et francs, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le chien fou entièrement nu que Severus avait surpris quelques minutes auparavant.

Il resta muet, le laissant se concentrer pour effectuer les sortilèges avec le plus de soin possible. Le Potionniste ne connaissait pas ces sorts, mais il était intimement convaincu qu'ils étaient dangereux et que la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale.

Lorsque le bouclier de protection bleu apparu autour de la demeure, il ne fallut que quelques minutes d'incantation pour le faire imploser, sans pour autant déclencher la moindre alarme. Severus sortit sa propre baguette et suivit Syanka qui courait à présent à travers les jardins, restant dans les ombres.

Severus avait du mal à suivre le rythme soutenu. Syanka était petit, agile et rapide et le Potionniste était presque certain de le voir disparaître parfois, sans aucune explication.

Lorsqu'ils furent à la porte, Severus était haletant alors que Sya n'éprouvait aucune difficulté. Celui-ci était déjà en train de sortir un instrument que Severus n'avait jamais vu pour l'insérer dans la serrure de la porte.

« Vous savez que nous sommes en train de nous infiltrer chez l'un des membres les plus éminent du Ministère ? » demanda Severus.

« Un membre qui devient gênant pour mon père, » répondit Sya, actionnant toujours l'étrange objet d'une façon si habile qu'il forçait l'admiration du professeur de potions.

« Elle fait partie de l'Ordre. Nous le savons mais n'avons jamais pu le prouver. Si la tuer était aussi facile, nous l'aurions fait depuis longtemps. »

« La tuer n'a rien de facile, » murmura le jeune homme.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et il retira l'instrument qu'il remit dans sa poche. Il prit ensuite la poignée et la tourna doucement. La porte s'ouvrit à la grande surprise de Severus.

« Qu'ils sont idiots… » déclara Syanka. « Cette porte est protégée par des tonnes de sortilèges qui s'assurent que personne ne puisse la déverrouiller par magie. Aucun n'a pensé à la méthode moldue.

« Et si cela avait été le cas ? »

« Je serais certainement mort, » dit Sya en haussant les épaules.

Il pénétra dans la maison dont toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la bâtisse, seul le souffle du vent derrière eux se faisait entendre.

« Elle doit être dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci, » murmura le jeune homme.

« Et quel est le plan ? » demanda Severus sur le même ton.

« Qui a parlé d'un plan ? » ricana Sya, avançant à pas de loup.

« Par Merlin… Qu'est-ce que je fais là... » souffla le Potionniste, le suivant de près.

« Eh Snape ? » murmura le jeune homme. « Vous partez souvent en mission sans votre masque ? »

« Par le pubis tressé de Salazar, » grogna Snape, effectuant un mouvement de baguette pour faire apparaître sa tenue.

Il était tellement perdu et décontenancé par le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il en oubliait tout le reste. Il était totalement à découvert. Suivant son compagnon de mission, Severus fut impressionné par sa dextérité. Il évitait les pièges disséminés dans la maison avec une aisance hors norme.

Après un bon quart d'heure de sorts et d'esquives, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être la chambre. Ils étaient transpirants et légèrement étourdis à cause de l'adrénaline et de la dépense de magie. Severus avait enfin repris ses esprits et aidé Syanka comme il l'avait pu.

« Alors Snape ? D'attaque ? »

« Ouvrez, impertinent, » grogna la Potionniste.

Sya ricana et ouvrit la porte, pénétrant en premier dans la pièce sombre. Un tas sous les couvertures révéla la présence de la personne qu'ils cherchaient et ils s'avancèrent lentement. Arrivés à la bordure du lit, le jeune homme se baissa et souleva légèrement sa robe pour révéler sa cheville sur laquelle était attaché un fin poignard.

Severus ne savait pas à quel moment il l'avait mis là. Il se souvenait pourtant bien de sa forme nue, dépourvue de toute arme, alors que depuis le début de cette mission, il sortait tout un tas d'accessoires utiles de ses poches.

Le poignard levé, Sya approcha la couverture de son autre main et l'arracha d'un mouvement vif. Il eut un rire fou lorsqu'il aperçut que ce qu'il avait prit pour Madame Bones, était un tas de coussins disposés de façon à faire croire à la présence d'un corps.

« Nous avons dû oublier un avertisseur. Elle a filé, » dit-il à l'intention de Severus.

« Alors elle a dû prévenir les Aurors, partons ! »

« Certainement pas ! Elle sera encore plus protégée après ça. Elle n'est pas loin, » dit Sya en posant une main douce sur les draps encore chauds.

Il se redressa, ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité et sortit sa langue brièvement, comme pour humer l'air, tel un serpent. Après quelques secondes de concentration, il disparut brusquement, laissant Severus abasourdi et haletant.

« Putain Riddle ! » grogna-t-il.

« Oui ? » répondit celui-ci derrière lui.

Severus sursauta et se retourna, trouvant Syanka debout, l'air un peu perdu, Madame Bones agenouillée et tremblante à ses pieds. Il maintenait une main ferme dans ses cheveux, comme un enfant traînant son doudou.

« Je l'ai trouvée, » ajouta-t-il inutilement en la secouant un peu, comme s'il voulait lui montrer.

« Par Merlin… » souffla Severus. « Dépêchez-vous. »

« Elle voulait jouer. »

« Je ne pense pas que le cache-cache soit vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête quand elle a essayé de nous fuir. »

« Je ne peux pas jouer ? »

« Non, » grogna le Potionniste.

« S… Severus ? » gémit la femme au sol.

« Elle sait qui nous sommes maintenant. Tuez-la. »

« Dommage, » souffla Syanka. « Elle aurait été belle dans ma collection de poupée… » dit-il en la relevant sur ses pieds pour lui lécher lentement la joue.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'il se plia soudainement en deux, criant de douleur et lâchant sa proie. Severus se précipita sur lui et vit qu'un poignard était fiché profondément dans sa cuisse. Amélia Bones trébucha vers la porte, mais malgré la douleur qui le traversait, Syanka avait réussi à la verrouiller à temps grâce à un sort.

Il se mit à rire de façon démente, et arracha le poignard de sa cuisse. Il le lança au sol sans plus de considération et se jeta sur la vieille femme. Elle poussa un cri strident et s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était morte, égorgée.

Syanka rit à nouveau, sa jambe faisant jaillir des flots de sang. Severus s'avança et arracha le cadavre d'Amélia pour pouvoir soigner la plaie, mais avant qu'il puisse esquisser le moindre sort, la porte vola en éclat. Trois Aurors entrèrent et les sorts se mirent à fuser.

Trois atteignirent Sya qui rit de plus belle, d'un air complètement dément, ressemblant étrangement à la version masculine de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cependant, lorsque l'un des sorts de découpe heurta Severus, lui entaillant l'épaule, son sourire disparut subitement.

« Oh non… » gronda-t-il, alors qu'un vent magique se soulevait dans la chambre. « Vous ne blesserez pas l'un des nôtres ! »

Les vitres se brisèrent soudainement et les trois hommes furent cloués au mur à cause de la pression exercée sur leur corps. Ils criaient de douleur et Severus était presque certain d'entendre des os craquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils tombèrent au sol, inconscients.

« Vous ne les avez pas tués ? » grogna-t-il en se relevant précautionneusement.

« Ils ne faisaient pas partie de la mission, » répondit Sya sur le même ton, époussetant sa robe et déchirant un lambeau pour révéler la plaie sanguinolente qu'il avait en dessous.

Toute trace de folie semblait s'être évanouie tout à coup. En l'espace d'une seconde, il était redevenu un jeune homme tout à fait normal. Severus vacilla légèrement à cause de la perte de sang, mais fut retenu par un bras qui s'enroula autour de sa taille.

« Prêt ? » demanda Syanka.

Avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, il sentit les désagréments du transplanage d'escorte et s'il n'avait pas eu autant de retenue, il aurait crié de douleur lorsque le tiraillement déchira un peu plus son bras. Son atterrissage fut moins chaotique que prévu, grâce au jeune homme qui le maintint fermement.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Severus mit aussitôt un genou à terre. Syanka ne le fit pas et se contenta de fouiller dans ses poches pour chercher des potions qu'il tendit au Mangemort. Celui-ci allait répliquer qu'il avait ses propres potions, mais fut interrompu :

« Par Merlin, qu'as-tu encore fait Sya ? » demanda Tom en voyant leur état.

« J'ai laissé passer un sort, » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

« Explications ! »

« Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés dans sa chambre. Elle avait réussi à filer. Je l'ai trouvée dans la salle de bain attenante et je l'ai tuée. La garce a eu le temps de me planter un couteau dans la cuisse. »

Tom se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. Il fit ce que Severus n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il ferait : il mit un genoux à terre devant son fils afin d'examiner la plaie. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le faire, avant de tirer sa baguette et de murmurer des incantations pour désinfecter et refermer la profonde entaille.

« Des Aurors sont arrivés, » continua Sya. « Et je les ai assommés. Aucun d'eux ne peut savoir qui se cachait sous les masques. »

« Bien… » grogna Tom en se relevant.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le directeur de Poudlard qui, impassible, saignait toujours abondamment. Avec un soupir théâtral, il leva sa baguette et soigna aussi sa plaie.

« Bois cette potion Severus. Sya n'est peut-être pas aussi talentueux que toi mais ses préparations sont justes et elles ont meilleur goût. »

Severus grogna mais s'exécuta et dut admettre que la potion était parfaitement réalisée, avec en plus un petit goût de cerise fort agréable.

« Bien, » déclara Tom. « Passez à l'infirmerie pour voir si tout va bien. Narcissa est de service ce soir. »

« Oui mon Seigneur, » murmura Severus en se redressant péniblement, bien que les douleurs fussent amoindries.

Syanka se contenta d'acquiescer et se détourna pour ouvrir la porte du bureau, il laissa passer le Potionniste puis se mit à sa hauteur. Ils restèrent silencieux, se contentant de regarder les couloirs froids sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

« Je ne comprends pas, » souffla Severus, s'arrêtant subitement.

Sya fit de même et lui fit face, attendant de savoir de quoi il était question.

« Comment pouvez-vous être aussi fou, j'oserais même dire, pire que Bellatrix Lestrange, pendant une seconde, et la suivante être sensé et calme ? »

« Qui a dit que j'étais fou ? » demanda Syanka, l'air rêveur.

« Mais… Moi ! » s'exclama Severus à bout de patience. « Moi je dis que vous l'êtes ! Lucius ! Votre père ! Les Mangemorts ! Tout le monde pense que vous êtes fou ! »

« Mais je ne le suis pas. Peut-être que vous l'êtes. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Peut-être que vous êtes fou, » répéta Sya. « Pour un fou, ce sont les autres qui sont fous. Alors pourquoi ne le seriez-vous pas ? Ce serait la raison pour laquelle vous me pensez fou. »

Severus baissa les yeux et prit le pont de son nez entre son pouce et son index. La douleur de son épaule se cumulait avec celle de son crâne. Il avait beau penser à toute cette histoire, rien n'avait de sens. Severus aimait les énigmes, mais il n'aimait pas lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas les résoudre.

« Tout ce que je sais, » reprit doucement Sya. « C'est que rien ne fait plus peur que la folie. Les hommes n'aiment pas la folie car elle est imprévisible. Vous en êtes l'exemple parfait Severus. Vous ne supportez pas être à mes côtés, car vous ne pouvez prévenir aucune de mes actions. »

Une lueur s'alluma soudain dans les yeux de Severus.

« Alors vous… jouez ? » dit-il lentement. « Vous jouez la folie pour faire peur à vos victimes ?! »

Un sourire dément s'étala sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Exact, » ricana-t-il en reprenant son chemin. « Ou alors je suis vraiment fou, mais je sais faire croire que je ne le suis pas, » dit-il négligemment par dessus son épaule.

« Par Merlin… » souffla Severus pour la énième fois, ce qui semblait être les seuls mots qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il avait rencontré le garçon.

Il reprit finalement son chemin et arriva peu de temps après à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il entra, Syanka était couché sur l'un des lits, les mains derrière la tête, les jambes croisées et regardait le plafond.

Severus se dirigea vers Narcissa qu'il embrassa sur la joue pour la saluer, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis plusieurs années.

« Bonjour Cissa. »

« Bonjour Severus. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy avec un sourire doux.

« Il a pris un coup de poignard dans la cuisse, et moi un sort de découpe dans l'épaule. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a soignés lui-même. »

Narcissa écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette information, mais se reprit bien vite et conduisit son ami de longue date sur le lit non loin de celui occupé par Syanka. Elle examina d'abord le jeune homme qui était arrivé en premier et nettoya le sang séché qui avait coulé sur sa jambe avec un linge humide. Elle exécuta plusieurs sorts pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et constata une énorme dépense de magie. Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle releva la tête, de le trouver profondément endormi.

Elle se tourna vers Severus, lui lançant un regard plein de questions.

« Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer… » souffla celui-ci. « Je n'y comprends rien. »

« Bien… Mais tu devras passer la nuit ici, » dit-elle avec autorité. « Le temps que les potions fassent effet. »

« D'accord… » grommela Severus. « Mais pas de sommeil sans rêve. Je ne veux pas dormir tout de suite. Je veux réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

Narcissa acquiesça et lui lança quelques sorts de diagnostic. Elle nettoya sa plaie et lui donna des potions. Elle aurait voulu donner les mêmes à Syanka mais il était préférable de le laisser dormir pour le moment.

S'installant ensuite à son bureau, elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle lisait avant que les deux hommes fassent irruption dans son domaine et reprit là où elle en était.

Une heure plus tard, elle fut surprise de voir Lucius, son époux, entrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle se leva élégamment et l'accueilli avec un baiser sur sa joue légèrement râpeuse.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'étais venu le voir, » répondit Lucius en désignant Syanka sur le lit.

« Je vais bien, merci, » déclara sarcastiquement Severus depuis sa propre couche où il était assis.

« Je le sais, mon ami. Pas besoin de te le demander. Tu m'as toi-même révélé tes pouvoirs et ton invulnérabilité. »

« J'étais ivre, » grogna Severus, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Pourquoi voulais-tu le voir ? » demanda-t-il ensuite pour changer de sujet.

« Je voulais le remercier de m'avoir prévenu pour l'assassinat de Madame Bones. Malgré l'heure tardive, j'ai pu trouver plusieurs personnes incorruptibles au Ministère, des personnes qui ont la confiance du peuple et qui ne sont pas des présumés Mangemorts. J'ai organisé une réunion impromptue dans les couloirs et ainsi, personne ne peut m'accuser du meurtre de ma principale opposante. »

« C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il t'a envoyé un Patronus… »

« Tu l'as vu ? » demanda Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

« Non… Il était trop rapide pour que je reconnaisse la forme. Quel est-il ? »

« Un caméléon, » gloussa le blond.

« Pourquoi ceci ne m'étonne pas… » souffla Severus.

« Arrêtez de vous moquer de Léon, » fit une voix pâteuse à côté d'eux. « Il est mon seul compagnon de jeu depuis que j'ai su l'invoquer à l'âge de treize ans. »

Avec un grognement, le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur le lit et serra son oreiller contre sa poitrine, le rendant ainsi plus petit et plus frêle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration profonde résonnait à nouveau dans la salle.

Narcissa vit parfaitement l'échange de regard entre son époux et Severus. Elle savait qu'ils mijotaient quelque chose. Haussant les épaules, elle retourna à son bureau pour continuer son livre et savoir enfin, qui de James ou de Jack, Hannah allait choisir.

.oOo.

Rodolphus Lestrange marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du manoir. Il n'avait rien à faire, mis à part surveiller les nouvelles recrues qui étaient en ce moment même dans l'une des chambres en train de faire une petite fête improvisée. Ils étaient des adultes, ils n'avaient pas besoin de surveillance constante. Rodolphus devait simplement s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement, qu'ils effectuent leurs tâches et qu'aucun d'eux ne complote quoi que ce soit.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, il aimait ce travail que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était une sorte de tuteur pour tous les jeunes qui rejoignaient la cause. Et il y en avait de plus en plus chaque année. C'était à lui d'enseigner ce que les Mangemorts devaient savoir : s'agenouiller devant le Maître, les sorts indispensables non enseignés à Poudlard, les endroits du manoir interdits, les différents cercles au sein des Mangemorts et leur hiérarchie.

En réalité, ce travail n'était pas passionnant, mais cela permettait à Rodolphus d'avoir un but dans la vie. Il était recherché pour meurtre depuis plusieurs années et pas sans raison, lui et son épouse avait assassiné le couple Londubat qui devenait gênant pour leur Seigneur. Ils avaient été vus par la grand-mère qui s'était cachée dans un placard avec l'enfant du couple. Ils n'avaient pu les retrouver avant que les Aurors arrivent, prévenus par la vieille femme.

Rodolphus et Bellatrix avaient donc fui, et depuis ce jour, ils vivaient cachés.

Bien que Lord Voldemort ait la main mise sur le Ministère et Poudlard, par l'intermédiaire de Lucius et Severus, il avait opté pour une propagande en douceur. Lucius avait été élu quelques années auparavant seulement et ils n'étaient pas tout puissant dans le monde sorcier. Le but était de faire accepter leurs idées à la population, sans plus de casse. Si le Ministre venait à déclarer publiquement que les Lestrange étaient innocents, cela ferait l'effet d'un raz de marée dans toute l'Angleterre, et il perdrait un peu de sa notoriété. Évidemment, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidait de lancer son armée pour les faire taire, il serait le roi du pays, mais être le roi d'un pays ravagé ne l'intéressait pas.

Il n'avait donc rien pu faire pour gracier Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas une vraie vie de fugitif. Leur manoir n'était pas fouillé par les Aurors, ou alors, ils étaient prévenus à l'avance, ils pouvaient visiter leurs familles et leurs amis sans risque. Il leur était simplement interdit d'apparaître dans des lieux publics. De ce fait, bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient avoir de travail.

Ainsi, le poste de tuteur pour les nouveaux Mangemorts avait été confié à Rodolphus. Bellatrix quant à elle… Eh bien… Rodolphus ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. A part suivre leur Seigneur comme un chien remuant la queue.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de conversation avec son épouse. Ou du moins, une conversation sensée.

Si Rodolphus avait épousé sa femme par amour, la flamme était morte depuis longtemps maintenant. La légendaire folie des Black l'avait rattrapée et elle n'était maintenant plus qu'une poupée en porcelaine, prête à se casser entre ses doigts.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu un rapport sexuel, plusieurs années auparavant, elle l'avait appelé "Mon Seigneur" tout au long de l'acte. Rodolphus savait qu'elle avait un penchant pour leur Maître, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce soit aussi fort et à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose s'était cassé ce jour là.

Il s'était alors éloigné peu à peu, malgré le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en être aperçue. Elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle exhibait sa poitrine plantureuse à chaque instant, le draguait sans honte. Rodolphus était dégouté.

Il n'était pas contre les relations ouvertes comme l'était celle des Malfoy, et comprenait le fait que l'un ou l'autre des partenaires d'un couple ait besoin de changer d'air parfois et d'avoir des relations avec d'autres. Non, ce qui le dégoûtait, c'était le fait qu'elle s'offrait de façon exagérée et provocante pour un homme qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était totalement insensible à ses charmes et avant qu'il ne révèle avoir un fils, Rodolphus était presque certain que son Maître était assexué. Homme ou femme, il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour les plaisirs de la chair.

D'ailleurs, Rodolphus repensait souvent au jeune homme que le Lord Noir avait présenté comme son fils, son trésor le plus précieux. Cela avait été une telle surprise. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, plus tard ce soir-là, il avait retrouvé son manoir complètement dévasté. Bella, dans sa folie destructrice, avait saccagé chaque pièce de leur demeure, folle de rage à l'idée qu'une autre femme ait pu avoir ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Rodolphus était reparti aussitôt, cherchant refuge chez son frère Rabastan qui l'hébergeait depuis lors, bien conscient des problèmes de son frère avec son épouse.

Trois mois que Syanka Riddle était parmi eux et Rodolphus avait eu le temps de l'observer. Le jeune homme venait parfois à ses leçons pour les jeunes. Il apparaissait subitement, restait dans l'ombre et repartait sans un bruit.

Les rumeurs circulaient vite dans le Quartier Général, et les Mangemorts étaient unanimes : le Prince des Ténèbres était fou. Certains et certaines l'avaient déjà eu dans leur lit et vantaient ses mérites, mais tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il avait "une araignée au plafond" pour les plus polis.

Rodolphus savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il avait cohabité avec la folie durant des années, partagé sa couche, mangé à sa table. Syanka Riddle n'était pas fou. Il était même très intelligent. Feignant la folie, il se distançait de tous ses actes, il faisait absolument ce qu'il avait envie de faire et malgré les moqueries, obtenait une certaine sympathie.

Alors oui, Riddle était extrêmement intelligent.

La preuve résidait dans le fait que depuis près de trois mois, il était l'assistant personnel de Lucius Malfoy.

Rodolphus savait pertinemment que, Prince ou pas, Lucius aurait trouvé un moyen pour évincer le jeune homme s'il n'avait pas été compétent. Hors, il semblait lui confier de plus en plus de responsabilités en plus des missions données par le Maître.

Plus d'une fois Syanka était revenu ensanglanté, haletant et soutenu par Snape qui semblait le suivre dans toutes ses missions périlleuses. Mais même couvert de toutes sortes de fluides, il était toujours souriant, comme si c'était la seule façon pour lui de se sentir vivant. Les rares fois où Rodolphus l'avait vu énervé, c'était chaque fois qu'un Mangemort était blessé. Il ne supportait pas que qui que ce soit s'en prenne à l'un d'eux, sauf si c'était son père et que la punition était justifiée.

Rodolphus était intrigué par ce jeune homme et il voulait en savoir plus. C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'observait beaucoup. Durant les réunions, il était toujours pieds nus et accroupi sur une corniche, assis sur une table, perché sur un trône. Il l'observait aussi pendant les leçons, quand il apparaissait dans l'ombre, pendant les repas, lorsqu'il le croisait dans le parc...

Il y pensait justement au moment où il tourna au coin d'un couloir. Dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il entendait des cris et des rires fous. Des bruits qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il s'approcha lentement, écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la scène.

Devant lui, son épouse Bellatrix, tenait en joue le Prince qui riait follement.

« _Qui ?!_ » hurla la femme. « _Qui est ta mère sale bâtard ?!_ »

Elle ne reçut comme réponse qu'un simple ricanement qui la mit hors d'elle, elle leva sa baguette pour ce qui ne semblait pas être la première fois, et la formule qui sortit de sa bouche, glaça le sang de Rodolphus.

« _Doloris,_ » clama-t-elle froidement.

Le jeune homme s'effondra par terre. Il ne riait plus mais ne cria pas non plus, convulsant simplement sur le sol en marbre. Rodolphus était paralysé par l'audace de son épouse, autant que par la réaction de Syanka. Ou plutôt la non-réaction, car bien qu'il soit un sorcier puissant - Rodolphus le savait de source sûre - il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour se défendre.

« _Qui est ta mère, sale putain ?! Qui a eu le privilège que je désire et auquel j'ai le droit depuis si longtemps ?!_ » hurla Bella lorsqu'elle mit fin au sortilège.

« C'est… Une femme, » déclara le jeune homme en se redressant péniblement, avant de retomber à quatre pattes pour tousser des gouttes de sang. « Une femme bien plus belle que tu ne le seras jamais, » finit-il avec un rire narquois.

« Je te tuerai… » déclara Bella avec un calme à glacer le sang. « Je te tuerai et alors, il n'aura plus d'héritier. Mais je lui en redonnerai un. Un plus beau, un plus puissant, un qui ne se vautrera pas dans le lit de tous les Mangemorts qui en font la pitoyable demande. »

« Qui es-tu pour me juger Lestrange ? » grogna Syanka d'une voix rauque en se tenant au mur. « Tu es mariée et tu fais du gringue aux Mangemorts du premier cercle pour qu'ils vantent tes mérites auprès de mon père. N'as-tu pas vu qu'aucun d'eux n'était interessé ? Qu'ils préféraient cent fois mon cul au tien ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu quand mon père t'a jetée en dehors de sa chambre, quand tu as eu l'audace de l'attendre nue sur son lit ? »

Il émit un autre rire grave devant l'air déconfit de Bellatrix. Elle semblait comme pétrifiée par ses paroles et il en profita pour ajouter.

« Même si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas la moindre chance d'être un jour avec mon père. »

Cette simple phrase fit céder le barrage et Bellatrix devint folle de rage. Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette et lança un autre Doloris sur le jeune homme qui s'effondra encore.

Rodolphus savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas de cette façon. Elle allait le tuer. Si elle faisait une telle chose - au-delà du fait qu'il ne voulait pas voir le Prince mourir - elle serait condamnée, bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, était que Bellatrix était son épouse et qu'il serait bien malgré lui, tenu un peu responsable de ses actes. De plus, il était là, bras ballants depuis plusieurs minutes, à regarder la scène sans intervenir, et c'était ce qui causerait sa perte.

Reprenant ses esprits, Rodolphus lança son Patronus qui prit la forme habituelle d'un corbeau et courut en direction de Bellatrix. Il attrapa le bras qui tenait sa baguette pour le lever et rompre la connexion.

Son épouse poussa un hurlement et avec une force décuplée par la rage, s'arracha de sa poigne et se tourna vers lui. Ses cheveux étaient totalement ébouriffés, bien loin de ses gracieuses boucles noires d'autrefois. Ses yeux d'ébène étaient flous et ne se fixaient rien en particulier. Elle était perdue.

Elle leva sa baguette la pointa vers son mari, prononçant la formule qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres.

« _Avada…_ »

Elle ne put finir son sort que son bras fut intercepté de la même façon qu'il l'avait été quelques secondes auparavant. Seulement cette fois, le mouvement fut exécuté avec tellement de force que le bruit des os cassés résonna dans le couloir. Bella poussa un hurlement et fut retournée par une main sur son épaule.

« Coucou, » dit joyeusement Sya face à elle.

La main gauche toujours sur son épaule, l'autre à hauteur de son visage, il balança son poing fermé sur la pommette de Bellatrix qui hurla à nouveau avant de tomber inconsciente sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut d'autre bruit que celui des respirations haletantes des deux hommes, Lord Voldemort apparut à côté d'eux et leva un sourcil à la scène. Rodolphus tomba immédiatement à genoux, sans un mot pour expliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Cette garce a essayé de me tuer, » grogna Sya en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, crachant une giclée de sang. « Rodolphus m'a sauvé en la neutralisant. »

« Pourquoi ferait-elle une telle chose ? » demanda Tom, les sourcils froncés.

« Elle voulait tuer l'héritier pour pouvoir être celle qui donnerait le prochain. »

« Je vois… » souffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il leva sa baguette qui était déjà fermement en place dans sa main et la pointa sur Bellatrix.

« _Avada Kevadra…_ » murmura-t-il.

L'éclair vert sortit du morceau de bois et vint percuter la poitrine de la femme qui avait été, un jour, l'une des ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Rodolphus haleta de choc alors que Syanka tentait encore de reprendre sa respiration.

« Elle devenait incontrôlable, » expliqua le Lord Noir en direction de son Mangemort.

Il se tourna vers son fils.

« Va à l'infirmerie. J'ai un duel à reprendre. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, il transplana à nouveau.

Rodolphus se retrouva seul avec le cadavre de son épouse et le Prince qui semblait aller de plus en plus mal.

« C'est tout ce que vous pourrez obtenir de lui. Je pense que c'est ce qui ressemble le plus à des excuses »

« Je m'en contenterai… » murmura Rodolphus en fixant Bellatrix. « C'est juste un peu… rude… »

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… » répondit Sya sur le même ton. « Mais… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, le jeune homme tomba dans l'inconscience et Rodolphus eut juste le temps de tendre les bras pour le ratraper précairement. Il se redressa et porta Syanka dans ses bras, l'amenant jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de celle-ci, il surprit Lucius et Narcissa qui étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement près du bureau. Le couple se détacha vite en voyant la charge dans les bras de Rodolphus.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Bella… » murmura Rodolphus, les yeux baissés. « Narcissa, je suis désolé… »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le couple semblait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Lady Malfoy écarquilla les yeux et porta sa main délicate devant sa bouche.

« Par Merlin… » murmura-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, la gorge serrée, attendant que quelqu'un lui explique la situation.

« Elle est devenue folle, » déclara Rodolphus en posant sa charge sur l'un des lits. « Elle a torturé le Prince à coups de Doloris pour savoir qui était sa mère. Lorsqu'il n'a rien voulu dire, elle a voulu le tuer pour pouvoir donner elle-même un héritier à notre Seigneur. Elle était totalement incontrôlable. Le Prince ne s'est pas défendu, et j'ai simplement essayé de la désarçonner mais… Lorsque le Lord est arrivé… »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, entrecoupé par les sanglots de Narcissa.

« Où ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Dans l'aile ouest. Troisième couloir. Tu devrais peut-être… » dit Rodolphus en montrant le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres toujours inconscient.

« Je vais m'en occuper, » intervint Lucius. « Va te recueillir auprès de ta soeur. Je sais soigner les symptômes du Doloris. »

Narcissa acquiesça simplement, les yeux rouges, et sortit lentement de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, Lucius alla en direction de la réserve et revint avec plusieurs potions qu'il posa sur la desserte à côté du seul lit occupé de l'infirmerie.

« Aide-moi Rod, » ordonna-t-il. « Mets-toi derrière lui pour que je puisse lui donner ces potions. »

Rodolphus acquiesça et souleva le corps du jeune homme pour se glisser derrière lui.

« Il ne s'est pas défendu ? » demanda Lucius, concentré sur sa tâche qui consistait à verser potion après potion dans la bouche entrouverte de Syanka sans en renverser.

« Avec ses mots simplement, » répondit Rodolphus. « Mais il l'a frappée en plein visage lorsqu'elle a voulu me lancer un Avada… »

« Elle a… » commença Lucius, les yeux écarquillés.

« Elle n'a pas pu finir sa phrase… » soupira Rodolphus.

« Son départ est peut-être une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certainement… Elle était une charge. Car même si je ne l'aimais plus, j'en prenais soin. J'espère que Narcissa n'en m'en voudra pas. »

« Elle a beau être triste, elle savait parfaitement que Bella n'était plus saine d'esprit. Elle va mettre un moment à se remettre de la perte de sa grande soeur, mais elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, » répondit Lucius en caressant doucement les cheveux du jeune homme.

Depuis trois mois, Syanka travaillait pour lui. Il était son assistant. Quoique, assistant n'était peut-être pas le bon mot. Sya était malpoli, indiscipliné et complètement à côté de la plaque, mais il était toujours présent, il avait déjà déjoué deux tentatives d'assassinat et repoussait tous les fans, les incompétents et les trouillards. De plus, il avait toujours tout un tas de choses dans ses poches.

Que ce soit une boite de thé, un encas ou un grimoire sur les sorts dangereux, il était toujours capable de trouver ce dont Lucius avait besoin. Si ce n'était dans son sac ou ses poches, il lui suffisait de quelques secondes pour disparaître, en plein milieu du Ministère, là où le transplanage était interdit et de revenir avec l'objet recherché.

Lucius n'était pas sûr que cela soit très légal, mais peu importait.

Il ne savait pas comment Syanka s'y prenait, mais il était toujours présent au bon moment, tout comme le jour où il avait reçu les ambassadeurs Russes. Sya était censé être en repos ce jour là, il était remplacé par un certain Cormac qui, du point de vue de Lucius, était bon à rien malgré ses nombreux diplômes.

Alors qu'il était confiné dans son bureau avec les deux ambassadeurs, l'un d'eux s'était jeté sur lui sans prévenir, pendant que l'autre lui lançait un sort pour l'assommer. La coordination avait été parfaite, si bien que Lucius n'avait pu réagir, mais aussitôt que les hommes s'étaient déplacés, ils avaient été projetés à l'autre bout de la salle.

Lorsque Lucius avait ouvert les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, il avait trouvé la forme souple et agile de Sya. Celui-ci avait sa baguette dans une main et un poignard dans l'autre, dans une position clairement offensive. Les Aurors étaient arrivés immédiatement et les ambassadeurs avait été interrogés. Ils avaient avoué assez rapidement - grâce à une petite dose de veritaserum - quels étaient leurs ordres et de qui ils émanaient.

Une fois la frayeur passée, Lucius avait demandé à Sya comment il avait su, où il était caché, comment il avait pu anticipé, mais il n'avait obtenu qu'un long discours décousu sur les étoiles, les licornes et leur influence sur l'horloge biologique des veracrasses. Bien loin de s'en offenser, Lucius n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il était heureux que Sya soit de son côté, il semblait avoir gagné les grâces du jeune homme qui acceptait volontiers toutes ses demandes. Et puis, les mystères étaient ce qui le rendaient intéressant.

Rodolphus regarda curieusement celui qui était le Ministre de la magie et qui caressait doucement les cheveux de leur Prince.

« Je vais prévenir Severus, » dit finalement Lucius en se détachant à contrecoeur.

« Pourquoi Severus ? » demanda curieusement Rodolphus.

« Il est censé être le protecteur de Syanka. »

Lucius sortit sa baguette et murmura le sortilège du Patronus. Aussitôt, un gracieux paon sortit du morceau de bois et traversa le mur de l'infirmerie.

« Pourquoi lui ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a certainement ses raisons… » murmura Lucius.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre assez violemment pour les faire sursauter. Le Potionniste et Directeur de Poudlard entra dans l'infirmerie, la mine renfrognée. Il alla directement devant le seul lit occupé et regarda le jeune homme qu'il était censé protéger.

« Qu'a encore fait ce maudit gamin ? » demanda-t-il.

A contrecœur, il leva la main et la passa presque violemment dans les cheveux de Syanka. Il détestait montrer un quelconque attachement, mais il était bien incapable de rester de marbre en cet instant.

Depuis trois mois, les missions avec l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient enchaînées et il avait développé une sorte d'instinct de protection pour Sya. Le jeune homme était, bien que Severus ne veuille le reconnaître, terriblement attachant. Derrière sa folie feinte et contrôlée, se cachait une personne intéressée et intéressante, protectrice et intègre, discrète et amusante. Il était puissant et connaissait des sorts hors normes, sans pour autant s'en vanter et les utiliser à mauvais escient. De plus, il était attentif lorsqu'il avait la possibilité d'apprendre quelque chose et Severus qui n'avait jamais été bon pédagogue, prenait plaisir à lui enseigner.

Il sortit de ses rêveries lorsque Lucius lui répondit :

« Une Bella plus folle que d'habitude et un Syanka sans défense. »

« Sans défense ? » ricana Severus. « Ce fauteur de trouble idiot peut tenir plus de vingt minutes dans un duel face au Seigneur des Ténèbres au top de sa forme. Quel est notre record Lucius ? Toi, trois et moi, quatre minutes. »

« Lorsque je dis sans défense, je dis qu'il ne s'est pas défendu, idiot borné, » répondit Lucius sans une once d'irritation.

« Pourquoi diable ce crétin ne se serait pas défendu ? »

Fini la politesse et le décorum. Depuis un moment maintenant, Severus ne se privait pas pour appeler Syanka par son prénom ou pour l'affubler de surnom insultant. Il restait néanmoins bien plus poli lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans les parages.

« Va savoir mon ami. Il semblerait que même le plus bas des Mangemorts soit intouchable, » dit Lucius. « Sans vouloir te vexer, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Rodolphus.

« Aucune offense, » répondit celui-ci.

« Et bien si lui ne veut pas se défendre, ce n'est pas mon cas, » grogna Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, » l'arrêta Rodolphus. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en est déjà chargé. Elle… Elle est morte… »

« Oh… » répondit Severus, s'arrêtant subitement. « Toutes mes condoléances, » dit-il ensuite en se retournant vers Rodolphus.

Celui-ci acquiesça solennellement et retourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui était parfois secoué de quelques spasmes, vestiges des Doloris répétés. Severus reprit sa place initiale à côté du lit et les trois Mangemorts entamèrent une discussion à mi-voix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer la grande silhouette sombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Il avait de la boue jusqu'aux genoux et ses robes étaient déchirées et brûlées à plusieurs endroits. Son bras gauche saignait abondamment et sa joue était entaillée. Pourtant, son regard était braqué sur la forme de son fils. Lorsqu'il avisa les trois hommes, il soupira.

« Cette vieille carne à enfin rendue l'âme, » dit-il simplement avant d'ajouter : « Dumbledore est mort. »

Les Mangemorts eurent la respiration coupée sous le choc. En temps normal, ils auraient sauté de joie, félicité leur Maître, organisé une fête, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'air bien trop sérieux pour se laisser aller à ces excentricités. Son regard était mortel lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Maintenant j'aimerais savoir, par Salazar, quel lien vous entretenez avec mon fils ? »

.oOo.

Lucius était dans l'un des salons du manoir Malfoy avec son meilleur ami, Severus, et son assistant, Syanka. Il avait mis au point cette petite réunion quelques semaines auparavant avec le Potionniste pour une seule et bonne raison : enivrer Sya.

Malheureusement, avec leur travail respectif, ils n'avaient pas pu se réunir plus tôt.

Oh bien sûr, il n'y avait rien d'illégal ou de dégradant dans ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Il voulait simplement récolter quelques informations utiles sur le mystère qu'était toujours Syanka Riddle. Severus avait pu révéler à Lucius ce qu'il savait avec la permission du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il restait beaucoup de zones d'ombre. Quelques verres de whisky écossais et le jeune homme souriait bêtement à rien en particulier.

« Lucius ? » appela-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être amoureux ? »

Lord Malfoy faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'alcool qu'il était sur le point d'avaler.

« Pardon ? » croassa-t-il.

« Et bien, vous êtes marié. Je suppose donc que vous êtes, ou du moins que vous avez été amoureux. »

« C'est… compliqué… »

« Oh… » souffla Syanka. « Mais vous avez un fils. Et vous aimez votre fils ? »

« Evidemment, » grogna Lucius, mal à l'aise de parler de sentiment.

« Et comment ça fait ? »

« Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous ? » demanda Severus.

« L'amour fou, l'amour filial, l'amour platonique. Je ne connais aucun de ces sentiments, et j'aimerais comprendre ce que ça fait. Je n'ai jamais été aimé comme ça, ou du moins je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Sya parlait évidemment des quelques mois qu'il avait passé avec James et Lily Potter. Il était bien conscient que ce couple n'était pas comme la plupart les gens avec lequel il avait grandit. Les Potter prônaient l'amour. C'était une faiblesse. Son père le lui avait dit.

« Votre père vous aime, » déclara Lucius.

« Mon père me possède, » contra immédiatement Sya.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Mon père n'aime pas son fils. Il possède un héritier. Il m'a choisi et je suis le sien, » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Sya. Il était recroquevillé sur le fauteuil, comme un enfant cherchant du réconfort en s'enveloppant dans son propre corps. Il n'avait pas l'air bouleversé, ni triste. Il semblait juste curieux. Un enfant sans émotion qui pensait que son père ne l'aimait pas.

Pourtant, Lucius se souvenait encore de ce jour, à l'infirmerie.

_Flash back_

_« Maintenant j'aimerais savoir, par Salazar, quel lien vous entretenez avec mon fils ? » _

_Les trois hommes se figèrent instantanément, ne sachant quoi répondre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient l'intime conviction que quoi qu'ils disent, ils ne seraient pas cru et cette seule option possible leur faisait froid dans le dos. _

_« Je… hum… Je suis son garde du corps, » commença Severus. _

_« Et moi son patron, » déclara Lucius. _

_« Je suis son instructeur, » répondit Rodolphus. _

_« Bien, » dit Tom en avançant vers le lit dans lequel reposait Syanka. « J'espère que tout cela est bien intégré dans vos esprits. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à perdre quelques uns de mes précieux Mangemorts... » _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha en avant pour coller son front à celui de son fils. Il murmura une incantation et une vague de magie parcourut la pièce. Aussitôt, la peau de Syanka parut moins pâle, sa respiration fut plus profonde, ses joues un peu plus rosées. _

_Se relevant légèrement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vacilla et prit une profonde inspiration. Il semblait épuisé, vidé de magie et d'énergie. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de s'installer sur le lit le plus proche. _

_« Partez maintenant, » dit-il en enlevant ses bottes pour se coucher. « Nous avons besoin de repos. » _

_Fin du flash back_

Lucius se souvenait parfaitement de cet instant tendre qui l'avait rendu muet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait alors plus rien à voir avec l'homme sanglant qu'il avait été et il s'en était aperçu à cet instant.

Le Maître avait changé. De façon lente et contrôlée, mais il avait changé. Etait-ce ce jeune homme, son fils, qui l'avait poussé à le faire ? Lucius en était convaincu car lui-même avait changé au contact de ce garçon. Il était devenu plus souple, acceptant un comportement complètement déplacé de la part de son assistant alors que d'autres avaient été renvoyés pour avoir oublié de mettre un sucre dans son café.

Severus aussi avait changé. Le bougre insensible en était venu à se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il laissait Syanka le taquiner et lui donnait des surnoms idiots ou insultant. Severus semblait vraiment inquiet du bonheur du jeune homme pour une raison qui dépassait totalement Lucius.

Rodolphus, à un plus petit niveau, avait aussi changé. Il avait enfin laissé partir son épouse qui lui torturait l'âme depuis tant d'année. Il avait accepté sa mort avec un calme évident. Sereinement.

Fenrir Greyback avait changé. Il était plus doux, moins renfrogné et pouvait même esquisser des sourires lorsqu'il voyait Syanka, depuis que ce dernier avait décidé de passer du temps dans la meute, à jouer et parfois enseigner pour les plus jeunes.

Nombreuses âmes avaient changé au contact de Sya et Lucius savait maintenant parfaitement pourquoi son masque était un miroir.

L'homme miroir obligeait quiconque à se regarder en face.

« Votre père vous aime, » déclara finalement Lucius.

Son Seigneur n'aimerait certainement pas qu'il dise une telle chose. Oh non, il n'aimerait pas que qui que ce soit relève l'une de ses faiblesse… Mais devant lui, il avait un jeune homme semblant presque apeuré et il sentait le besoin de le soulager, de le conseiller.

« Lucius, » grogna Severus avec un regard sévère.

Lui aussi pensait que cette déclaration était une mauvaise idée. Si le Seigneur venait à l'apprendre, ils passeraient tous un mauvais quart d'heure. Lucius pensait qu'avec Sya dans les parrages, ils ne risquaient pas grand chose. Le jeune homme savait faire plier son père comme personne et il était très protecteur envers ceux qu'il estimait. Et Lucius savait qu'ils en faisaient partie. Mais Severus préférait être plus prudent.

« Vous pourriez m'aimer ? » demanda Syanka, regardant tour à tour entre les deux hommes.

« Que diable entendez-vous par là ? » s'étouffa Severus.

« Eh bien… Si nous étions amants. Pensez-vous pouvoir tomber amoureux de moi ? »

Cette phrase était prononcée avec tant d'innocence et de candeur que les deux hommes furent totalement désarmés un court instant, incapables de savoir quoi répondre pendant de longues secondes.

« Evidemment… » murmura finalement Lucius.

Il gardait ses yeux loin de la silhouette fine de Sya, préférant fixer le feu avec concentration. Alors que Severus haletait, il continua sans s'en soucier :

« Vous êtes un beau jeune homme, intelligent et rusé. Vous êtes puissant et loyal. Les hommes et les femmes qui vous côtoient vous apprécient. »

« Mais il y a une différence entre apprécier et aimer, pas vrai ? »

« De toute évidence, » souffla Severus.

« Alors dites-moi, comment se sent-on lorsqu'on est amoureux ? Lorsqu'on est aimé ? »

A la grande surprise de Lucius, ce fut Severus qui répondit.

« L'amour est indéfinissable. Il faut le vivre pour le comprendre. C'est… avoir l'impression que sa poitrine est entourée de la couverture la plus moelleuse et la plus chaude possible. C'est réconfortant. C'est des frissons dans le corps. C'est la réalisation que la vie ne vaut rien si ce n'est pas pour la partager avec cette personne. »

Le silence s'installa entre les trois hommes alors qu'ils réfléchissaient tous ensemble à ce que Severus venait de dire, à leurs expériences et leur passé. Seul le feu crépitant s'imposait dans la pièce, comme un rappel du temps qui s'écoulait.

« Ma mère ? » finit par demander Syanka.

Il n'avait encore jamais parlé d'elle de cette façon. Il l'appelait toujours "Lily", "la femme Potter" ou, à l'amusement de Severus, "la rebelle".

« Votre mère, » répondit Severus.

« Pourtant vous vivez encore. Sans elle. Pourquoi continuer quand c'est si dur ? »

« Parce que je vous parle de la phase où on est amoureux. On pense véritablement ne pas survivre à la perte. Et puis avec le temps, beaucoup de temps, les plaies cicatrisent et on se rend compte que notre envie de vivre est plus importante, que notre égoïsme est plus développé que ce sentiment fragile qu'est l'amour. »

« Alors, vous pourriez retomber amoureux ? » demanda Sya.

« C'est possible, » murmura Severus. « Mais je m'interdis de le faire depuis de nombreuses années. C'est dangereux et instable. »

« Et vous Lucius ? »

Celui-ci soupira un instant et leva son regard vers le jeune homme avachi élégamment sur son fauteuil.

« Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux et ne souhaite pas le devenir. J'ai vu la façon dont Severus a été affecté. J'étais aux premières loges. C'est inimaginable pour moi, » dit-il, surpris de constater qu'effectivement, la chute de Severus l'avait fermé à tout sentiment précaire tel que l'amour. « Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas me laisser porter à de la tendresse, de l'affection, ou de la passion. »

« Mais ce ne serait pas une forme d'amour ? » demanda Syanka.

« Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas l'amour unique, l'amour fou, l'amour exclusif que prône la société. »

Les trois hommes restèrent un moment à regarder le feu brûlant dans la cheminée, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient appris sur les autres, sur eux-même, à la conception différente pour chacun de l'amour.

« Je ne pense pas tomber amoureux un jour, » déclara finalement Sya. « Mon père m'a enlevé étant enfant, il m'a coupé de toute forme d'amour. Il m'a appris à être égoïste, à vivre pour moi, à considérer l'amour comme une faiblesse. Je crois en son jugement. »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la pièce alors qu'il continuait à regarder les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Il reprit :

« Pourtant, j'ai besoin de cette tendresse, de cette affection, de cette passion… Je ne veux plus être seul… »

Cette phrase avait été dite en un murmure alors que Sya s'endormait paisiblement sur le fauteuil à la vue des deux hommes légèrement hagards. Ils le regardèrent un moment alors que les mots du plus jeune résonnaient dans leur esprit. Eux aussi étaient seul. De façon bien différente évidemment.

Severus était seul depuis toujours, car depuis Lily, il avait refusé de s'impliquer émotionnellement avec qui que ce soit. Du moins, c'était avant que Syanka ne s'incruste dans ses pensées.

Lucius était seul car son statut, son rang, faisait fuir tout le monde. Même son épouse avait parfois peur de lui. Son fils le fuyait lorsqu'il était en colère. Les seuls à ne pas avoir peur de lui étaient le Lord et Sya. Comme il n'avait aucune sorte de relation avec le premier, il restait seulement le jeune homme face à lui, pour qui il ressentait de l'affection, de la tendresse, de la passion.

Aucun des deux Mangemorts n'était amoureux de Syanka mais après tout, qui étaient-ils pour définir ce qu'était l'amour et comment le donner ?

Lucius se leva, lança un sortilège sans baguette à son assistant pour l'alléger et le prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit que Severus s'était levé également et le regardait fixement. Une quantité étonnante de choses passa dans leur regard et après un temps qui parut à la fois trop long et trop court, ils acquiesçèrent simplement. Ils partirent ensuite ensemble dans les couloirs du manoir, jusqu'à la chambre de Syanka où ils entrèrent sans la moindre gêne.

Alors que Lucius posait son fardeau dans le lit, il baissa la tête pour se retrouver face à son reflet. A la place de ses yeux, deux orbes verts le fixaient sans jugement. Il pensait pourtant que Sya dormait, mais celui-ci avait invoqué son masque et l'observait comme pour lui dire que malgré leur plan de le saouler et de le faire parler, ils en avaient plus appris sur eux-mêmes que sur lui.

Severus grogna d'amusement et Lucius soupira de défaite. D'un mouvement de main il fit disparaître le masque et transforma les robes du jeune homme en pyjama confortable, le regardant fermer les yeux à nouveau pour - il l'espérait - une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après une caresse fantôme dans ses cheveux, Lucius se décala pour laisser une place au Potionniste qui, à sa grande surprise, se pencha pour embrasser le front de Syanka.

Après quelques secondes, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent finalement du lit et ouvrirent la porte de la chambre pour sortir. Lorsqu'elle fut refermée derrière eux, ils se retournèrent pour partir mais furent stoppés net par la silhouette imposante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, postée à quelques pas devant eux.

Severus s'attendait à voir de la colère sur ses traits, de la rage dans ses yeux, une malédiction au bout de sa baguette mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Il se contentait de les regarder avec concentration, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les mains dans le dos et les sourcils froncés. Il était comme devant un problème insoluble, essayant d'en comprendre le sens. Severus se demanda un instant si le Lord n'avait pas entendu leur conversation précédente. S'il n'essayait pas de comprendre lui-même le sens de l'amour. Lui qui était né sans amour ne pouvait pas connaître ce sentiment d'après la légende. Peut-être tentait-il pour son fils…

Après plusieurs secondes, alors que les deux Mangemorts avaient arrêté de respirer, attendant simplement leur sentence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça simplement, avant de repartir aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

Était-ce un accord de principe pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de Syanka comme il le méritait. Lucius et Severus, accompagnés peut-être des autres proches du jeune homme, pourraient-ils lui montrer l'amour d'une façon non conventionnelle ? Pourraient-ils se montrer tendres, passionnés, affectueux, que ce soit par les câlins, par l'apprentissage, par les sorties, par le sexe… Car après tout, ils n'étaient pas devenus des mages noirs pour rien. Ils étaient avant tout des âmes en peine qui, un jour, s'étaient senties suffisamment seules pour adhérer à une famille étrange de membres tout aussi seuls qu'eux.

Ils allaient aimer Sya.

Une chose cependant était sûre : tout ce qu'ils donneraient à Sya leur serait rendu au centuple, car si l'homme miroir obligeait les gens à se regarder en face, il reflétait surtout les émotions qu'il avait pu ressentir chez chacun d'eux.

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce petit OS bizarre d'une cinquantaine de pages ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié malgré tout. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! Et merci encore à LessaWatberg d'avoir corrigé cette histoire._

_A bientôt. _

_Epsi_


End file.
